djinnifandomcom-20200222-history
Main Page
English • Polski • Русский About D'jinni Wiki D'jinni Wiki is a community that aims to create the best resource for D'jinni - The Witcher Adventure Editor, which allows The Witcher fans to create their own adventures in Geralt's world. We are over articles. All pages can be edited and you are welcome to and contribute to this wiki. Everyone is free to or edit an . For information about the game itself, as well as on Andrzej Sapkowski's books the game is based on, see the Witcher Wiki. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article bgcolor=transparent; About this wiki • • • • • Wiki tutorial • Rules of editing • How to • Change Log • D'jinni TV • Files Editor # D'jinni ## First steps with D'jinni ## Folder structure and file formats ## Editor configuration ## FAQ # Areas ## Module and area creation ## Movement between areas ## Creation of passages between locations ## Maps of location ## Setting objects on locations ## Custom loadscreens # Characters ## Character templates ## Creation of new characters ## Creation of NPC files ## Create a monster template ## Spawn sets ## Spawn points ## Activating a spawnset ## Action points ## Creation of smith ## Character Generation System ## Change animation of character # Conversations ## Quest conversations ## Standard and cutscene conversations ## Entertainment in conversations ## Overheard conversations ## Dialogue with Voice files # Quests ## Quests - let's start! ## Quest databases ## Create quest ## Adding a journal entry ## Quest System 101 # Running and testing the game ## Assigning and adding files to a module ## Running a module ## Module testing ## Flag testing # Cutscenes ## Cutscene creation ## Editing CutScenes ## Cutscenes with Sex Cards # Various ## Store ## Shop ## Resting place ## Dice poker ## Special effects - quick tutorial Scripts # Script category ## Basics of scripting ## Launching a cutscene ## The witcher and his equipment ## Flag testing ## Dialogue Scripts ## Animations in Scripting ## Queue in Scripting ## Scripting FAQ ## D'Jinni Function Reference ##LUA scripts ##NSS scripts Interface & toolbars Detailed information about interface #Main menu ##File ##Module ##Edit ##View ##Game ##Audio ##Tools ##Window ##Help #Toolbars #Area toolbar ##Select ##Move ##Rotate ##Placeable ##Trigger ##Waypoint ##Spawnpoint ##Item ##Actionpoint ##Sound ##Start point ##Camera sphere #Resource explorer #Additional windows ##Module properties ##Area properties #Okno rejestru zdarzeń #Obszar roboczy Shortcuts #Category page ## Areas ## Characters ## Conversions ## Quests ## Running and testing the game ## Cutscens ## Various Tools & resources # Tools ##Extracting the original files ##File formats ##Modding tools # Resources ##Location files ##List of characters I - Geralt, humans I ##List of characters II - Humans II ##List of characters III - Humans III. humanoids, witchers ##List of characters IV - Monsters, animals ##Item codes ##Appearance - model name. ##Placeables ##Resources of modders ##Wp special near and wp special far Graphic contents # DDS Textures # Model Exporting # Area Exporting # Area Optimizations # Character Exporting # Exporting Animations # Lightmaps: Export and Generating Useful Links # D'jinni Forum # D'jinni Marketplace # Adventures Publishing Page # Witcher Wiki # Ifrit Team Website # Strands of Destiny Website # The Witcher World Custom Content Portal # A lot of the scripts from the NeverWinter Nights will also work in D'Jinni Witcher Wiki: Česky • Dansk • Deutsch • Español • English • Français • Italiano • Lietuvių • Magyar • Polski • Русский • Slovenčina • Српски/Srpski • Suomi __NOEDITSECTION__ ru: pl: